


Take Pride

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The last day...





	Take Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



She stood in the window, looking out over Theed and all of the progress made under her guidance. The corruption of her predecessor had been rooted out. The damage of the invasion had mostly been repaired. Her people were thriving, healing from the losses, living their lives in memory of the dead.

Tomorrow, she would lay aside the regalia. Tomorrow, she would become a private citizen for the first time in her adult life.

It would not last. The Senate seat was vacant.She was likely to be appointed to it.

This day was for taking pride in good work.


End file.
